


Leapfrog

by Missy



Category: Friends
Genre: Aftermath, Crack, Drunk Sex, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey, Chandler, and Ross piece together last night's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leapfrog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Friends, Joey/Chandler/Ross, awkward

The three recently-dressed men shuffled their feet awkwardly as they sized up the mussed bed before them.

“Okay,” Chandler declared, “on a scale of one to no way are we telling Monica, how drunk were we last night?”

“I kind of remember wrestling with Ross,” Joey rubbed his temples.

“That wasn’t wrestling, Joe,” Ross said, examining the debauched state of the night stand with his paleontologist’s eyes. 

“Uh uh- - You guys can’t fool me!” 

“Right – we’re trying to fool you,” Chandler complained. 

“Everyone’s always having a good time without the Joey!”

“You were right there!” Chandler exclaimed.

“So? you wouldn’t let me play leap-frog with you!” Joey complained.

And, at that, Chandler and Ross shared a double-take.


End file.
